


Twisted Wonderland x Reader Requests!

by sopheeaboo



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apologies, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Lullabies, Magic Carpet Ride (Disney), Multi, Pegging, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Bites, praising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: A collection of Twisted Wonderland x Reader stories I write when I’m bored.< REQUESTS ARE CLOSED ! >
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Sebek Zigvolt/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 56
Kudos: 268





	1. Requests Page!

hello everyone!!!! this page is where you may put requests for any twst/reader fic you’d like!!! below are rules that you MUST follow (otherwise your request will be ignored). also, this is the first time i’ll be taking writing requests, so pls bear with me here hdjdhcjsjsjd

—————————————

RULES:  
\- if you’d prefer it, please specify what gender/pronouns you’d like the reader to be. you may also specify what type of reader you’d like (ie fae reader, shy reader, etc)

\- this collection is specifically x reader only. please do not request character x character pairings or scenarios

\- tell me what you’d like the plot/idea to be!! if you give no suggestion as to how you want the story to play out, i will ignore your request

\- I WILL NOT WRITE VIOLENT, NON-CON, INCEST OR PEDOPHILIC SHIPS. if it’s in the list of archive warnings don’t suggest it. i will also not do yandere

\- i can do fluff and smut (maybe angst too if you rlly convince me kdjwkehdjwj) i can also do some AUs (but mainly modern au and genderbend) so feel free to request that as well!!

\- i will not write smut of any underage twst characters. it can get a little suggestive (ie makeouts) but i will not write full blown smut

\- specify if you’d like headcanons or an actual fic pls!!!!! if you do not then i will choose

\- i HIGHLY doubt i will upload every day, please be patient with your request!!

—————————————

EXAMPLE OF AN ACCEPTABLE REQUEST:

“i would like to request a leona/female reader oneshot. reader has a nightmare and leona comforts her back to sleep”

aaaaaaand yeah!!! request in the comments below !!!!!! :D


	2. Can I Make a Deal? [Azul Ashengrotto/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a massive crush on the dorm prefect of Octavinelle. After weeks of preparation, you finally decide to confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yea first fic request baybee !!!! also i apologize for this one bc i kinda accidentally made this pretty gender neutral?? oh whale i hope u enjoy regardless !!!

“Azul?”

The young prefect’s head turned around to you, “Ah, (Y/N)! How lovely to see you here. Do you need something from me?” he asked. Azul was standing behind the counter, checking to see if they needed any more drink ingredients for the Mostro Lounge. He was clad in his usual Octavinelle attire, minus the hat, coats and scarf. You stood opposite of him, staring at the bar table. 

“Can we, uh,” you started, “talk for a bit?” 

Azul was intrigued at what you had to say, you could see it in his face. He regained composure quickly, though, gesturing to one of the bar stools. You understand his intent and sat down, leaning on the tabletop with your elbows.

“Thirsty?” Azul asked. You weren’t really thirsty, but he was already preparing a drink, so you figured saying nothing would be best. The air felt...stiff. A bit too awkward for your tastes. Mostro Lounge was closed, so it didn’t help that the lounge was dead silent. The twins weren’t to be seen, either. It was just you and Azul. 

Azul set the drink he made before you. It was blue, and was put in a martini glass with tentacle engravings on it. The drink was decorated with a chocolate seashell on the side, and overall it looked fairly appetizing. Slowly, you sipped the drink. It was actually fairly delicious. The liquid was sweet and fruity, but not too strong. You didn’t even notice yourself smiling until Azul chimed in.

“I see you’re enjoying it, haha.” he commented while putting the ingredients under the counter. The statement made you blush, and you turned away from his gaze, sipping your drink again.

“It’s pretty good, actually. You should make these more often.”

Azul chuckled, “They aren’t limited or anything, you know. It’s permanently on the menu.”

You set down your almost-empty glass, “I know, I know. I meant  _ you _ should make these more often. I never knew you could make decent food.”

The prefect pouted at the somewhat backhanded compliment. “Well,” Azul said, “I do sometimes. Though, it’s only if either Jade or Floyd calls in sick or something.”

“Well, what if they both call in sick?”

“Then the lounge will be closed.”

You both chuckled at his answer.  _ Azul’s pretty fun to be around after hours _ , you thought to yourself. He had a pretty nice laugh, too. A pretty smile, as well. He was just...pretty, especially when he was happy. It made your heart do backflips. Hell, it HAS been making your heart do backflips. Ever since the overblot fiasco, you’ve been crushing on the guy hard. He was cunning, intelligent and secretive and those traits alone enticed you. His looks didn’t help with that one bit, and soon enough you found yourself head over heels for the octopus.

“So,” Azul snapped you back to reality with a serious tone, “what did you want to talk about?”

“O-oh, yeah,” you stuttered. You almost forgot about that. 

“I wanted to ask if I could, uh...make a deal? With you?”

Azul cocked his head to the side, “Is that so? Then, you know my policies, I assume?” 

You looked at him seriously, “Yep. I’ve been meaning to make a deal with you about this for a bit, so I’ve had time to, uh,” you looked away with a blush, rubbing the back of your neck, “study the rules.”

Azul fidgets with his bow tie, “Well, alright then. What would you like to make a deal for?”

“I wanted to know if...my crush likes me back.”

“Oh? How intriguing. (Y/N) has a crush~.” He mocked. Your face was beet red, and he chuckled lightly at it. “Though, I hope you know I cannot perform miracles. Do I know this person?”

“Uh, I mean, yeah? In a way, you do.” 

Azul squinted his eyes, “You sound unsure. Are you positive you want to do this-“

“Yes!” you blurted out. It made Azul jolt, and you silently apologized. Clearing your throat, you restarted, “A-ah, I mean, yes, I’m sure.” You gave him a firm nod for good measure.

“Very well, then. Who is the person in question?”

You took a deep breath. This was the part you expected and dreaded. Fiddling with your fingers, you started.

“Well, he’s pretty smart. He’s got good grades. He’s talented at what he does. Oh, he’s also-“

“(Y/N), it would be easier for me if I could have his basic information.” Azul interrupted. You laughed awkwardly and started over for him.

“Uh, he’s in Octavinelle.”

“Great taste in men, I see,” he replied. Azul laughed at his own joke before letting you continue.

“...He’s a second year.”

“Mhm.” Azul began nodding along.

“He has blue eyes and lilac-colored wavy hair.”

“Okay.”

“He wears glasses, has a mole next to his mouth...”

“Alright.”

“...and his name starts with ‘A’.”

“I see.” Azul replied before letting silence fall.

“...Azul?”

Realization dawned on the boy’s face, and oh, how red his face turned. His glasses went crooked and his eyes widened as he processed your words. Your expression matched his, as your face was bright red, too. Despite his blushing, though, you couldn’t tell if he felt the same way towards you. You silently awaited his answer.

Calming down, Azul straightened his glasses. He cleared his throat, regaining composure.

“I-I see,” he said, “I accept your request. However, must I remind you that all my deals come with a price?” 

You looked up at him, “O-oh, yeah. Name your price, then.”

Azul took a deep breath, “You ask for me to tell you if your crush returns your feelings. In return…,” He then slid his hand across the bar counter, and it landed on yours. His gloved thumb gently rubbed the back of it.

“...I’d like your heart.”

You heart was pounding out of your chest as if it literally wanted to be Azul’s. You turned your hand upwards, interlocking Azul’s and your fingers together. You smiled and giggled.

“That was the cheesiest pickup line I’ve ever heard, Azul.”

Azul smirked, “You think yours was less cheesy? Though, I’ll admit, the buildup was quite impressive, ahaha!” You both laughed with each other, and your chest felt light and fluffy. It was such a good feeling, and you never wanted it to stop.

“Well, (Y/N)? Are you willing to pay such a price?” Azul said with a smirk.

You stood up from the bar stool, leaning in closer to him, “Of course, Azul.” The Octavinelle prefect then reached a hand up to your face, cupping your cheek. He caressed it gently, admiring your features.

“Well, we have ourselves a deal. Now,” He leaned in closer to you, “to fulfill my part of it.”

Fireworks went off in your head as your lips met. Azul continued to hold your face, and his touch was just as soft as his lips. You never felt more relieved, but you also never felt more in love. It was clear Azul felt the same, that much was certain. The way he kissed you confirmed his affections, and it made butterflies form in your stomach.

If they all were to end like this, then perhaps you may have to make deals with Azul more often.


	3. Just One Little Bite [Lilia Vanrouge]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly fluffy date with Lilia turns into a passionate one with just one simple thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning for this one it gets a l i t t l e spicy but there’s no blatant nsfw so i won’t tag it as that uwu hope u enjoy tho!!

It was just a simple day. Your boyfriend, Lilia Vanrouge, was coming over, and you couldn’t contain your excitement. Since he was always so busy helping around Diasomnia, the two of you barely got to hang out together, despite the fact that you had just started dating a couple weeks ago. Nonetheless, you hurriedly cleaned around your room so it would look at least presentable for when Lilia arrived.

A knock came to your door, and you practically sprinted out to get it. As you opened it, your (e/c) eyes were met with a familiar pair of red ones. Lilia smiled sweetly and gave you a little wave.

“Evening, (Y/N). May I come inside? You know vampires must be invited indoors~.” he said.

_ You aren’t even a vampire... _ , you thought, but kept the comment to yourself as you let him inside with a smile. The fae marveled at your clean room, and you were glad the sudden organization paid off. You stood awkwardly by the door, watching Lilia take a seat on your bed. The fae hummed in satisfaction.

“W-would you like anything to eat?” You stuttered out. Lilia simply shook his head and patted the space next to him. You understood and sat right where his hand had been. He grasped both of your hands, and you turned your gaze upwards in surprise.

“My dear,” Lilia started, “I’d just like to spend some time with you. Won’t you let me?” he then gave you some serious puppy-eyes, and you chuckled while giving him a light kiss on the nose. He was always so sweet and charming, you felt so lucky to have him.

Soon, you had both settled in enough to chat casually. The two of you still sat on the bed, and Lilia’s hand was placed over yours. He was talking, filling you in on the “gossip” in Diasomnia and how Silver was doing (he praised him like a father would his son). It made you smile and laugh, but your smile gradually fell as you watched him speak. Something sparkled in his mouth. They were hard to notice, but they were there.

His fangs.

They weren’t giant, just regular vampire-like fangs. However, you kept staring at them, and soon your thoughts turned a different direction. You wanted Lilia to sink those fangs right into your nape. You wanted him to drag them across your chest, leaving a trail of saliva with his tongue. You began to crave the feeling of Lilia’s fangs digging into you. Heat began to pool in your gut, and you didn’t even notice Lilia had stopped talking until he waved a hand in your face.

“Helloooo~? Earth to (Y/N)?” Lilia said. His voice made you snap out of your sinful thoughts.

“A-ah! I-I’m so, so sorry Lilia!” you frantically apologized, looking downwards to hide your blush.

“You seem to be zoned out. Is everything okay?” You nodded your head, still keeping your head down. You were so hot and needy and so, so  _ embarrassed _ . Today was supposed to just be a cute little date...damn this man’s sexy teeth.

Suddenly, Lilia took your chin between his thumb and pointer finger and tilted your head up to meet his gaze. You blushed even more as he looked upon your face.

“Dear, you know you can tell me anything. What seems to be troubling you?” Lilia asked. You thought you noticed a slight change in his tone, but maybe it was just your dirty mind at work.

You shook your head in refusal. You couldn’t just tell him what you were thinking about! He’d think you’re crazy! Even if he didn’t, it was still to early in your relationship to do such things. However, your  refusal was met with Lilia’s face inching closer to yours.

“It’s alright, love. You can trust me. Just talk to me~.” Your face was burning hot as he moved in, and you felt as if you were to burst if you didn’t speak about your imaginings. Curse his beautiful voice and face.

“I-I was just...”

“Yeees~?” the fae egged on. You closed your eyes shut, moving away from his grasp on your chin. Oh god. You were really about to do this.

“I-I was thinking...about your f-fangs.”

Lilia quirked an eyebrow upwards, “My fangs? What about them, dearie?”

You played with your fingers, “They’re, uhm...pretty.”

“Pretty?” Lilia chuckled, “How cute you are. If you’d like, you can take a closer look.” He pointed to his fangs, wearing an open-mouthed smile. You were a bit reluctant at first, since you thought that’d be a little weird. Alas, you threw those feelings aside and leaned in closer. 

Your fingertips touched the tips of his fangs ever so softly. Holding Lilia’s face in your hands, you moved it around to get better looks at them. He really was such a fascinating creature. 

“You’re blushing, my dear. Are you, perhaps, thinking of something naughty~?”

Oh crap. How did he know?!  You quickly pulled away, shaking your head and waving your arms, “N-n-no! Not at all! I-I could never-“

Your panic was cut off by Lilia forcing his lips onto yours. You were taken aback and extremely confused. He pulled away as quickly as he came, and he held your face in his hands.

“(Y/N), if you wanted my fangs in you so badly, you should have said so. I’d be more than willing to indulge you~.”

You gasped softly at Lilia’s words and gripped at his shirt. Was he seriously alright with this? Either way, you felt so relieved. You were still too embarrassed to say anything, but you leaned your head to the side, tapping gently on your nape. Lilia seemingly took the hint, and dove down onto your flesh, sinking his fangs in.

After that, your mind went blank. The only things you could feel were pleasure, desire, and an immense craving for your lover and his fangs.


	4. Cuddles Please? [Sebek Zigvolt/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sleepless night, another reason to spend some time with Sebek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i apologize for this one it came out a little short but writing this made me feel VERY soft hdjdjdk so i hope !!! u feel the same :3

You tossed and turned in your bed again. It was  _ way  _ too hot outside to sleep peacefully. Your blankets and pillows were thrown on the floor in a pathetic attempt to keep cool. Sadly, with there being no air conditioning in your room, the attempt was futile. You groaned, opening your eyes to check the time on the wall. The clock read 1:34 AM.

You let out another groan, dragging a hand down your face and flopping onto your back. You stared at the ceiling, eyes droopy and eyebrows furrowed. God, this sucked. Was it really  that  hard to try and get some rest? There had to be a solution to this...right? Oh, if only Sebek were here. Your boyfriend was so smart, he’d have probably come up with a solution in no time at all.

Sebek...that’s it! Your eyes flashed open wide as you came up with a great plan to get yourself to sleep. Quietly creaking open your bedroom door, you tiptoed your way to a certain someone’s bedroom.

—————————

“What are you doing here?! It’s completely past your bed time! You should be in your quarters!” Sebek yell-whispered. You kinda expected to get scolded by him for not only being awake, but for waking him up so early. After all, he was known for being a keen follower of the rules.

You rubbed your eyes sleepily, “‘M sorry. I just couldn’t sleep.” You felt a sudden chill and started rubbing your arms. Sebek had the A/C blasting like crazy, a stark contrast to your room.

The boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then gestured for you to come inside. You let out a sigh of relief and smiled as you entered his room. 

You never really saw Sebek’s room in full. Usually, you’d just stop by to say hello or pick him up for a date, not really taking anything in. However, when you actually saw the inside of it, you smiled to yourself. It was just so...Sebek. There was hardly a speck of dust on the floor, and his bedsheets were fairly bright and clean. His desk had stacks of different colored books on it, and there was a portrait of Malleus Draconia above it. Typical. You chuckled to yourself. You’ll definitely poke fun at him about that later. 

“Is there anything you need?” Sebek said. He began to walk over to his desk, scanning his book collection, “I could get you some warm milk. I could read you a bed time story, too.”

You laughed, “Are you serious? I’m not five years old, babe.”

He was apparently very serious, as you saw him put a children’s book back into a desk drawer, “Well, if that’s not to your liking, there are other ways I can help put you to sleep. For example, I could-“

“Sebek.” you interrupted. You stood next to his bed, patting it softly, “Can we just cuddle together, please?”

The green-haired boy’s face turned red at your suggestion. He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat, “I-I see. Well, if that is what you’d like, I have no objections.”

You smiled, hopping into his silky soft bedsheets as he climbed in next to you. Thank god it was freezing in here. You could latch onto him during the night without seeming suspiciously affectionate. 

You did just that, nuzzling into Sebek’s side as he placed his blankets over the two of you. He was radiating so much body heat (no wonder he had the A/C on the highest setting), and you couldn’t tell if it was because of his blushing or his genetics. The pajamas he was wearing were also extremely soft, so it made him the perfect cuddle-buddy. You instantly warmed right up, at Sebek’s side. 

“Is this adequate? Will you be able to sleep easier now?” he asked softly. The tone he held was much calmer than the one he usually used. He only spoke so softly around you, and the reminder made your heart skip a beat.

“Mhm. You’re comfy.” you mumbled. Sebek swung an arm over you, pulling you in closer to him while putting his head on top of yours. He rubbed your back with the palm of his hand, and you sighed contently.

“That is good to hear. Rest easy now, (Y/N).” he whispered. He planted a soft kiss on the crown of your head for good measure.

It was just as he said, you slept very easily. Who knew the perfect solution to a horrible night’s sleep was cuddles?


	5. Tell Me the Truth [Jade Leech/Shy!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the shyest girl in school. For Jade, she was the most interesting girl in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for this kinda?? late update??? schools got my motivation like 📉📉📉 so it’s been a bit tricky writing stories aha. but that’s okay!!! hope you like this one, i tried to leave the ending a little ambiguous owo

Footsteps were heard across the empty halls of Night Raven College. The school was asleep, as the moon was risen high in the sky. Stars twinkled in the night like sequins. It was truly a beautiful sight, and for the average human, they’d stop and stare at the natural painting. Jade Leech was no human, however, and his footsteps echoed as he walked across the school building. He had a meeting with someone, someone very special to him, and wanted to be there on time so as not to seem rude. 

The person in question was none other than (Y/N), also known as “The Shy One” across school. Hardly interacting with anyone, sitting in the back of the classrooms, she had made a name for herself because of her shyness. Hardly anyone knew anything about her because of this. No one even knew if she had any friends. However, that wasn’t the thing that Jade had intrigued. Sure, the girl was shy, but it seemed that that shyness multiplied whenever Jade was in her line of vision. The eel would walk into the courtyard, and he’d then notice her scurry off to a different location. He would tap her shoulder and ask for a pen, and she’d freeze on the spot, unresponsive. 

That got him interested. 

Did she hate him? Jade couldn’t lie, the thought had crossed his mind more than once. It was always shut down, though, as he concluded that that seemed too cold for her. Plus, they hardly interacted, how could she even hate him? Many possibilities as to why the poor girl avoided him crossed Jade’s mind as he made his way to the courtyard. He had sent her a letter, saying that they should meet by the well at the dead of night. Hopefully, she would comply, and Jade wouldn’t look like a fool out here alone. 

Once he made it to the well, Jade began scanning the area, trying to see if (Y/N) was in sight. He began circling the well, but suddenly stopped as he stepped on something leathery and solid. A small “eep!” was heard, and Jade realized the girl he was searching for had been squatting right there, trembling...

...and he had stepped on her foot.

“M-my goodness! I’m terribly sorry, I did not see you there. Please, accept my many apologies.” Jade bowed apologetically before the girl, noticing her quivering lip.

“O-oh...it’s o-okay, uhm...” she responded meekly, holding her stepped-on foot in her hands. The girl was so quiet that her voice was almost hidden by the late-night breeze. Jade straightened up and then proceeded to sit next to the girl. He kept his distance, though, not wanting to scare her even more than he probably already had.

“I hope your foot is alright. Apologies, again.” He began. The girl flinched a bit, just realizing he was sitting next to her. A small

blush formed on her cheeks, perhaps from the cold? The night air was fairly chilly, especially with the breeze. Jade shivered at the observation.

He continued on, “I’ve asked you to come here in order to discuss something. I’ve noticed that you seem to, err,” he put a hand on his chin, “avoid me, per say.” The girl flinched again at his words. So he was right. 

“If I may ask, why? I don’t believe we’ve had any meaningful interactions, so I’m just confused as to why you so obviously run away from me?” Jade said.

The girl hugged her knees to her chest and turned away from the boy. She looked so tense, and Jade suddenly got the urge to rub her back to help her relax. He didn’t, though, as he didn’t want to overwhelm her. He settled for just patiently waiting for her to speak. 

The night breeze continued as they both sat in silence for what felt like hours. It didn’t seem like the girl was going to speak up any time soon, and Jade grew impatient. Was this girl ever going to speak? His body began moving without thinking, and all of a sudden he was sitting right next to her, hardly leaving an inch between the two. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned around to face him.

“Miss, can you please look at me for a second?” (Y/N) did just that, staring at Jade with wide (e/c) eyes.

“There is no need to be afraid. I would like to assist you.  _ Shock the Heart _ .” The girl’s eyes then turned half-lidded, almost as if she was spacing out. Jade’s unique magic forced someone to tell only the truth, and, because of his impatience, he used it on the poor girl. Jade felt a pang of guilt over what he’d done, but he was just way too curious.

“You must answer me with the truth and the truth alone. Now, tell me, dear (Y/N),” he held her face in his hands, “why do you run from me?”

Her voice was robotic as she spoke, “It’s because...I like you.”

Jade was confused. “You like me? As a friend?”

The girl slowly shook her head, “No. I want to be more than friends.”

A faint blush was dusted on his cheeks. More than friends? That cannot be. Jade was way too scary for anyone to have such romantic feelings for him. Even if he wasn’t, they had barely interacted. He didn’t quite understand, but he put his personal feelings aside to ask the girl more questions.

“If you want to be, erm, ‘more than friends’, then why do you avoid me?”

“I don’t want to run away. I’m just not good with communication. I get scared, I wouldn’t want you to hate me for my shyness. It would break my heart.”

Jade’s heart was also slightly broken at her words. To think that this girl was just only taking precautionary measures in order for him to have a good image of her...Jade felt pity for the girl. He gave her a soft smile before taking back his magic, returning her to her normal self.

“Wh...wh-what happened?” She said, rubbing her head.

Jade held her hand softly, “Nothing, miss. You just...” he paused, thinking, “...fell asleep.”

The girl jolted back, “Ah! I-I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to, please forgive me!” Jade smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“There is nothing to apologize for. Please, allow me to escort you back to your quarters.”

The shy girl nodded. Jade stood and offered his hand, to which she grasped it, albeit hesitantly. They then began their journey back to her room, side by side. No conversation occurred except for inside their heads. Thoughts of worry, confusion, romance, and many other emotions bounced throughout their minds, especially Jade’s.

Two pairs of footsteps were heard across the empty halls of Night Raven College; one from a girl who was too shy for her own good, and the other from a boy who had some serious thinking to do. 


	6. Gimme Your Attention! [Idia Shroud/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want attention from your boyfriend, Idia, but he’s way too focused on his game! How on Earth will you grasp his attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one is a little short and i apologize for that but hOoo man i love idia sm. i gave this a little. self-indulgent touch JEJABJDJDJS but uh yea !!!! hope u like it :D

“Idiaaaaaaaaa.”

...

“Idiaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

No answer.

“IDIA!!”

No answer again.

Your boyfriend was busy playing his video games as per usual. However, in order to gain full concentration, he turned his headphones up to one of the highest settings. All outside noise was blocked, and that included your whines and pleas. You just wanted to hang out with the one you loved, must it be so hard? You pouted and grumbled as you laid on his bed, kicking your feet in the air. There had to be some way to grab his attention, but what could it be? Several ideas popped in your head almost as fast as the clicks of Idia’s mouse and keyboard.

One idea you had was to leave. You could leave his room and stand outside until he noticed. Surely Idia would notice that you were gone, right? You turned your head over to look at the man in question. He was almost entranced by his screen, barely moving, save for his fingers tapping and his blinking. You threw that idea in an imaginary trash bin.

Another idea you had was to tickle him. No one was immune to tickles, so it would be perfect! At least, it would be, if you didn’t know he would lash out at you for disturbing his gaming time. It’s only happened once before, and you shuddered at the memory. 

Idea after idea flowed through your mind, all of them eventually ending up in that imaginary trash bin in your brain. It seemed hopeless, and you just figured that maybe you should leave. It’s not like he would notice, and plus, what business do you have here anyways? You sighed in defeat, sitting up and getting off his bed. 

As you stood up, you glanced back at Idia. He was so beautiful...you wondered if he knew how much you adored him. Suddenly, you noticed there was a lot of open space under his desk. Nothing was under it, and the space seemed big enough to fit a whole person.

A whole person...that’s it!

Slowly, you creeped around Idia’s chair and crawled under his desk. Turning towards the boy, you noticed that he didn’t even look at you...perfect! Your plan wasn’t over, yet. Carefully, you climbed up Idia’s legs and in-between his arms. You crawled onto him, putting his legs in-between yours, and you held him close as you sat on his lap with your head laying on his shoulder. 

You felt the boy freeze, “Wh-wh-what are you doing?” he stuttered.

“Getting the attention I deserve~. Why? Do you want me to get off?” you said, feigning sadness.

You felt Idia jolt at the suggestion, “W-well....no, but-“

You put a finger to his blue lips, “Then I’m staying, okay? Go on, just ignore me and play your game.”

Slowly but surely, the tension you felt in Idia lessened. You felt his hand on your back as he continued on his computer. You glanced back discreetly and saw that he was playing a different game, one only requiring a mouse. The other hand still rested on your back, rubbing it occasionally. You smiled as you turned back around, nuzzling into Idia’s neck and basking in the attention he gave you.


	7. [NSFW] A Sweet and Heated Moment [Vil Schoenheit/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vil sends you a risqué text, and you can imagine what goes down from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this one soft and sweet with just a dash of kinky so hopefully that’s okay !!! i don’t write smut often but i hope this suffices kddjkshdj (oh also, reader is a femdom here, so vil gets pegged LOL)

“Does that feel good, baby?”

Vil squirmed and whined under you. You took that as a “yes” and kept rocking your strap-on into his ass. His usually well-kept hair was splayed all across the sweaty pillows beneath. Lust swirled in his eyes as he looked back at you. You leaned over to brush strands of blonde and purple hair strands out of his fucked-out face. God, he’s so pretty like this. If it weren’t for his horny ass, you wouldn’t have been able to watch him crack beneath you...

—————————

This moment all started with one simple text. You had been walking out of class after a pretty average school day when your phone buzzed. It was a text from Vil, your boyfriend of a little over a year. Opening the notification, you stopped in your tracks at what you were sent.

He had sent you a mirror selfie of him in royal purple lacy lingerie with a message saying “Done with class yet? I need you~”.

That was all it took for you to practically sprint to Pomefiore.

Arriving at his dorm room, you knocked on his door impatiently. He opened it slowly, letting you inside. You had gazed at his physique through the purple lace that decorated his torso. He caught you staring and gave a smug smirk.

“I see someone was eager to see me~?” he teased.

You scoffed, feigning offense, “Oh,  _I’m_ the one eager to see you? You’re the one who sent me such a risqué text, and in the middle of the day!” You then walked closer to him, shaking your head and pushing Vil against his door, “So naughty...whatever will I do with you~?”

You could see his face turn red through his makeup, and he looked away from you. You smirked up at him and stroked his chest, making your touch so light it left him unsatisfied, but used it on the places that left him wanting more. Soon enough, you had dragged your hand down and groped his dick through the fancy lace. After many whines, pleas and the bucking of his hips, you had found yourself fucking into the prefect, which leads you to the present.

Vil’s moans filled his bedroom as he took your strap. You held him closely from behind, grinding into his stretched-out hole. His skin was slick with sweat and the condensation of your heavy breaths. While you always loved having sex with Vil, his endurance was incredible. He always lasted for a long time, and on some occasions, you had gotten so exhausted that he had to finish himself off. You always felt bad when that happened, so you tried to push past the weariness to give Vil a beautiful orgasm.

“You’re...haah...taking me so well. Such a pretty thing for me~.” You whispered in his ear.

“G-god-I” Vil stuttered. You cut him off, shushing him by sticking your fingers in his mouth. Vil’s drool and spit coat the fingers that muffled his cries. 

“Shhh, be a good boy for me, okay?” Vil whined in response to your request, and you kissed his back gently. You still went on with the dirty talk, praising him for “taking you so well” and kneading his ass as a treat. You were on the brink of exhaustion, but even still, you’d do the most to give Vil great pleasure. Noticing your eyes getting drowsy, you reached below Vil’s stomach, holding and stroking his cock in your hand. Precum covered it like paint on a canvas, and you used the sticky substance as a form of lube, beginning to stroke up and down his length. 

Vil screamed through the fingers in your mouth. That was all he needed to be on the edge of orgasm, his cock twitching in your hand.

You removed your fingers from his mouth, your wrist beginning to hurt from the angle, “Are you close, my love?”

Vil let out a loud moan, “Y-yes...auhn...can I c-cum? Please?” He was  _begging_. This man really was on the brink. 

“No need to ask, baby. You’ve been...haah...so good for me. Cum, my dear~.”

Suddenly, Vil let out a deep moan as he spilled his seed into your hand. His pale body trembled, letting his orgasm flow through it. You basked in his sweet noises. Smiling, you gave him more kisses on his back as his dick grew soft. Vil was panting, body collapsing onto the bed.

You pulled your strap-on out of his hole and off your body. Sitting back and wiping sweat off your forehead, you removed yourself from his bed to grab towels to clean him up. 

As you came back, you stopped and stared at Vil. It seemed he was just about as exhausted as you, as he hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed. You walked over to him and turned him over gently. He was still panting a bit, but his eyes were closed. You smiled softly at him, admiring his beautiful features as you wiped cum and swear off his body. You kissed his forehead gently, earning you a tired smile from him in return.

“You did so well, honey. Was that okay? Did you feel good?” you asked. Vil gave you a soft nod. 

You brushed hair out of his face again before climbing in next to him, holding him closely as he drifted to sleep. You caressed his back gently, making sure to show how much you loved him, in bed and out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so liek,,,,,,,,,that riddle rosehearts nendoroid huh ??


	8. Into the Night [Jamil Viper/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamil wakes you up in the middle of the night to show you a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god. i’m so so sorry for this extremely late update you guys :( if i’m going to be completely honest here my motivation and energy has been at a downwards decline lately aha. because of this i humbly ask that you be patient with your request. i will get to them eventually, and i’m not dropping this collection anytime soon, so don’t worry abt anything like that !!!! for now, please enjoy this (slightly self-indulgent) oneshot :3

12:45 AM.

It was 12:45 AM, and you had woken up to the sound of knocking on glass. 

You groaned, turning away from the noise and covering your ears with a pillow. It was way too late for something like this, so you figured the noise would eventually go away on its own so long as you ignored it.

The knocking grew faster and more aggressive.

Groaning, you reluctantly got up from your bed. Whoever was pulling such a stunt was really gonna get it this time. You needed your sleep since school was tomorrow. Rubbing the sleepiness out of your eyes, you opened the window.

Your eyes focused on the boy in front of you who seemed to be...floating in midair.

“J-Jamil?! What are you doing here?” you asked.

He put a finger to his lips, “Hush now. It’s late, lots of people are still sleeping.”

“Oh, I’m _well_ aware of that.” you yawned mid-sentence as if your body was trying to prove the point, “Seriously, what are you doing here? Like you said, it’s way too late for pranks or...whatever.” 

“I want to show you something.” Jamil said simply.

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise. Just hop on with me.” he glanced his eyes downwards to what he was standing on; Kalim’s magic carpet. Oh yeah, you forgot he had that.

Hesitantly, you took a step back, “Are you sure? What if I fall off?”

He shook his head and smiled softly, “I would never let you fall. Come on, don’t you trust me?” Jamil then reached a hand towards you, and, after some seconds of contemplation, you took it.

The boy then whisked the two of you away into the night sky. Burying your face into Jamil’s back, you held onto him tightly, wrapping your limbs around his form. You’ve never been so high up before, especially on a magic carpet. The ascent into the sky made your ears pop, and a part of you wanted to ask him if he was trying to break through the atmosphere. You didn’t get to, though, as the carpet soon leveled out and flew parallel to the ground below.

“You can let go now.” Jamil said. You released your iron-like grip on the poor boy, and silently apologized for squeezing him so hard. You then scooted next to him as he sat at the front of the carpet. 

Looking around, the sky was quite beautiful during the night, especially so high up. The moon was high in the sky, and it felt so close you could touch it. Clouds were placed meticulously around it, somewhat covering it as well. The stars, though. The stars were gorgeous, more beautiful than ever. Since you were so high up, more and more stars had appeared behind the moon. They twinkled and sparkled as if they were saying “hello” to you. You couldn’t help but stare and smile in awe.

“Oh, Jamil, this is...beautiful!” you cried.

“I’m glad you like it.” he replied. You turned your gaze over to him and caught him staring at you. You blushed, looking away.

“Y’know, I used to come up here all the time when I was a kid.”

“Really?” you asked.

“Mhm. Well, Kalim and I would, but on very rare occasions, I’d come up here by myself. Call it my ‘safe space’ or whatever.” he replied, “I would sit up here and just stare at the sky. Seeing all those stars out there really calmed me down, brought me peace.” 

You smiled, “That’s so cute, Jamil!”

The boy blushed, “W-well, I wouldn’t really call it ‘cute’ or anything but-“ His sentence was interrupted by a pair arms wrapped around his neck. You hugged him closely, and soon after, he returned the gesture.

Pulling away, he looked into your eyes, “Y’know, I actually brought you up here for a reason.”

With an eyebrow raised, you asked, “Oh? What would that be?”

The boy let go of you, fiddling with his hoodie sleeve, “I wanted to, uh, tell you something.”

“What would that be?” you responded.

“Well, uh,” he sniffled, looking down. The atmosphere grew a bit awkward because of the silence.

“I wanted to share this place with you because I...really like you. I’ve really grown quite fond of you throughout the time we’ve known each other. You’re so beautiful and kind.” he clutched the area on his hoodie that laid over his heart, “My heart beats so loudly when I’m around you, and you’re just so...amazing. I never want to leave your side, unlike with Kalim, heh.”

Your eyes were like saucers as you listened to his confession. You were rendered speechless. To think Jamil had been crushing on you like this...it made your face heat up. True, he was handsome, and devilishly so. It was also true that you had ben crushing on him as well, but you never expected him to reciprocate. You were lost in thought for a bit, and Jamil’s face grew more red the more you were silent.

“Jamil, I...” You placed a hand over his and rubbed the back of it with your thumb, “I like you, too, actually.”

Jamil’s head snapped up at you when you said that. You saw a smile slowly spread across his face. The next thing you knew, he was cupping your cheek with one of his hands and leaning in closer. 

Jamil kissed you for the first time that night. The moon shone beautifully over your two bodies, watching over you. Jamil’s lips were soft and warm, and you grew addicted to the feeling of them against yours. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck to try and deepen the kiss, which led to the vice prefect gently pulling you closer. It was true bliss.  


As you pulled apart to catch your breaths, you smiled at him. He did the same, tucking strands of hair behind your ear.

Suddenly, you yawned.

”Tired?” The boy asked. You nodded sleepily. Jamil wrapped your arms around his waist, warning you to hold on before he flew to the ground. He stopped right outside of your bedroom window, where he picked you up earlier. Bidding you a good night, he kissed the back of your hand as he let you off the carpet and glided away. 

Although you were tired, you couldn’t help but stare at him some more as he left. You smiled to yourself, knowing that you could never forget what happened this night. As you went back inside and tucked yourself under your blankets, you thought of Jamil, and how beautiful he looked under the moonlight and stars. 

You hoped he was thinking the same about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha aladdin reference ahahahahah


	9. [LIGHT ANGST] Forgive Me, Dear [Azul Ashengrotto/Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t his fault he stopped talking to you. He was just...
> 
> ...busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one shockingly came out pretty long JFJAJBDKDSJ but i found it to be rather sweet so pls enjoy !!! the ending is also a little open as well :3

Work was piling up onto Azul. It was testing season, and like every year, students had been filling out contracts with the young prefect so they could use his notes. Using his notes selfishly was always a rough topic, but Azul would do anything to get his business booming. Once the end of the semester came, students began lining up outside of Octavinelle. Some clients came in the day before the test while others would have an appointment months in advance. No matter how late or early, though, Azul was always there for his business. He was proud of the work and effort he put in, and it was always his top priority.

That is, until he started dating you.

Azul had never been in a romantic relationship before, so to say he wasn’t used to it would be an understatement. His force of habit made him put his business above you at all times. So much so, that he hadn’t talked to you for  _ weeks_, save for the occasional hurried “hello” as he rushed past you in the halls.

It was  _ irritating_.

Week after week, minimal communication occurred between you two, and a part of you began to wonder if he was  _ actually _interested in you. He seemed to be dating his job instead of you. With these feelings, you became a bit spiteful towards the young octopus. You ignored his greetings, walked away when he went up to you, and didn’t even bother texting him good night. You felt terrible, ignoring him like this, but he needed to learn that this was  _ serious_...

...and if he wasn’t going to learn, then it’s “goodbye” to Azul.

————————————

“Of course, do come again!” Azul said as he watched the last client of the day walk out of his office.

The young prefect sighed, sitting down on his couch. Another busy day today, but luckily everything went so smoothly he ended up having extra time to spare. Since he was now off, he figured the best way to spend his remaining hours were to talk with his lovely girlfriend. It had been quite a while, hadn’t it?

Azul brought out his phone and your contact. He pressed the call button and waited for you to pick up, humming to himself.

“We’re sorry. The person you called is not available.”

Azul was puzzled. Strange, usually you would pick up and say his name in that cute little singsong voice you did. Maybe there was no internet? He checked his wifi, which seemed to be in tact, and tried again.

Still no answer. 

Azul sighed. Were you busy? Sleeping? Busy sleeping? The boy grew a bit sad, he was looking forward to calling you today.

“Oh, is your little Angelfish not talking to you?~” a voice said.

Azul turned to his office door, finding the Leech twins just walking in. Floyd quickly plopped onto the couch, leaning his arm on the armrest. Jade had opted for standing behind the piece of furniture, wearing his signature smile.

“Ah, it seems so. I don’t know why she wouldn’t talk to me, though.” Azul pouted.

“Well, when was the last time you talked?” Jade asked.

Azul pondered the question. When  was  the last time the two of you talked? It seemed very recently.

“Oh, I said hello to her while I was walking to my next class.”

“No, I mean an  _ actual conversation_, Azul. Surely you’ve at least texted the girl, right?”

Azul was a bit offended. Of course he texted you, when had he not? Just to prove it, he checked his phone messages.

The last text he sent you was from three weeks ago.

Azul’s face grew pale, eyes widening. Three weeks?! There’s no way. Azul wasn’t  _ that _forgetful...

...was he?

“Ehehe, Azul’s all white like sea foam.~” Floyd poked.

“I-I-” Azul stuttered. Oh god, he really hadn’t talked to you for weeks, had he?! He grew scared, worried and downright  _ guilty_. He never meant to ignore you, his business was just getting so hectic and...well, it was his fault entirely. Azul then rushed out of his office, determined to chase you down and apologize for his actions (or, rather, lack thereof).

“ _Oh, (Y/N), I’ve made a terrible mistake..._ ”

————————————

Gentle knocks were heard as Azul came up to your bedroom door. He felt so ashamed, so worried, that he couldn’t stop himself from getting slightly impatient. He just hoped and prayed that you didn’t hate him...although, he wouldn’t be surprised if you did.

Suddenly, a small creak came from the door, revealing your face, curious as to who was at the door. Azul stared at you, and you stared back. Processing who was before you, your face grew sour.

“Erm, hello, (Y/N).” Azul said, offering a small smile and wave.

You stood there in silence.

“A-ah, erm, about our-“

“Go away.”

Azul looked back at you. 

“Come again?”

“I said,” you turned to face the floor, “go away. I don’t want to see you.” You then tried to shut your door, but you were stopped by a gloved hand pulling it open again.

“No, please! I’m sorry!”

You paused, turning back to Azul.

“I...” Azul rubbed a hand on his face, regaining his composure, “...I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, (Y/N). This is completely my fault. Students kept piling into my office and, while my business is a priority, I had forgotten what was truly important...”

“What would that be?” you grumbled, crossing your arms.

“...You. Our relationship. (Y/N), I-“ Azul continued, “I love you more than words could say. I’m so sorry for being so forgetful, and for being so caught up in my work. If you do forgive me, I’ll make sure to do better, for us and for you.”

God, this boy was way too good with words. You were still upset, naturally. There was a voice inside your head, though, that wanted nothing more than to melt in his embrace. Despite your pettiness, you missed Azul. You missed him dearly, no matter how angry you were at him. He was always so kind to you, and you yearned for the conversations you’d have face to face.

That little voice in your head had convinced you enough, and you wrapped your arms around Azul’s waist.

“I understand, Azul. I forgive you, but please,” you looked up at him, on the verge of tears, “please don’t  _ ever  _ do that again.”

Azul smiled, tears forming in his eyes as well. He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead, “Of course, love. I promise you, such a mistake will never happen again.”

Those words made the tears fall out, which caused the boy to gently swipe the tears away with his thumb. It felt so good to reconcile. You loved Azul so much, and it was clear he felt the same. He suddenly brought a hand to your cheek and pulled your face towards his, kissing you ever so lightly. It made you smile, and you savored the moment.

Pulling away, Azul tucked strands of hair behind your ears. He looked at you with love, adoration and regret, and it made your heart flutter.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Azul began, “I had Jade and Floyd take care of the lounge for the next week, and I rescheduled all of my upcoming appointments.”

Your eyes widened, “You mean...?”

“I’m 100% free for the week, my dear.” Azul smiled at you. You squealed, hugging him tighter. You couldn’t believe what he just said! He really was sorry, wasn’t he? You spewed out “thank you”s and “I love you”s at rapid speeds, and it made Azul chuckle.

“So, my dear,” Azul took your hand and kissed the back of it before continuing, “what would you like to do first?”


	10. Sweet Dreams [Malleus Draconia/Insomniac!Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night turns into a soft one with the help of Malleus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello !!! this one was quite fun to write ehe, i hope u all enjoy !!!! also malleus says “quite” a lot hdjwbdkd whoops lmao

You tossed and turned in your bed for what felt like the millionth time tonight. It wasn’t like you were uncomfortable or anything. The temperature in the room was fine, the sheets were fine, everything was  fine ...but you just couldn’t fall asleep. You grew frustrated with yourself, so mad at your body for not letting you become well-rested. 

You turned to your side again, looking at the boy next to you. Malleus Draconia, one of the greatest magicians in the Twisted Wonderland, was sleeping soundly next to you. You could see his chest rise and fall calmly under the soft blankets.

Oh, how jealous you grew of the sound-asleep fae.

Despite the growing jealousy inside of you, you smiled. Malleus did look quite beautiful, the calmness on his face caused him to look softer than normal. You couldn’t help but stroke your fingers through his silky black hair. He was so precious, even in his slumber.

“Mmngh...(Y/N)?” Malleus had woken up, his eyes still closed. You pulled your hand back. Crap, you had completely forgotten he was a light sleeper. 

“I-I’m sorry, dear,” You apologized, “I didn’t mean to wake you. Please, go back to sleep.”

The fae prince rubbed one of his eyes, yawning, “Why are you awake, though? It’s quite late, you must get adequate sleep.”

You looked away, facing the sheets beneath you, “I...I can’t.”

“You can’t? It’s quite easy, though. Would you like me to-“

“It’s  _not_ easy, though...” Your voice cracked as you spoke, and you doubted Malleus didn’t pick up on it. Your doubts were confirmed to be true as he stared at you with both eyes open, a worried look in his eyes. You didn’t want to worry him, you didn’t want to wake him up.

You just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly, Malleus pulled you closer into him. He laid your head against his chest, where you could hear his calming heartbeat. “How come, my dear?” he asked.

You grabbed onto his pajama shirt, “It’s hard for me. I-I don’t know what it is, but it’s so hard for me to fall asleep...” Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes now, “...and I’m always so tired, and it’s draining and I just,” You buried your face into Malleus’ chest, sobbing into the top he was wearing.

Malleus gently brought his hand to your head. He pet your hair gently, holding you as if you were a small animal. He let you sob, and you took advantage of that opportunity. Malleus’ touch was so calming, and it helped you recollect yourself.

You sniffled, “I’m sorry, I ruined your shirt.” 

Malleus chuckled, “It’s quite alright. It’s just a shirt, I have many others.” You smiled, and he kissed your forehead, “If I may, I think I may have something that could help you.”

You wiped some tears away from your face, “What would that be?”

“Well...,” Malleus then trailed off and got up out of bed, causing you to whine a little. He walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a thick brown book. Though it was a little difficult to see in the dark bedroom, you could see the pages were a bit tattered, signifying the age of the book.

The fae flipped through the pages, “...I remember learning a sleeping spell when I was a younger fae. It was a bit challenging, but I’m sure I could perform it with ease now.” Malleus took the book when he found the right page and moved back into your bed in a sitting position. He gestured for you to lean on him, and you did, nuzzling into his side.

“What does that say?” you asked. The page showed a watered-out doodle of a sleeping person. Next to it were symbols you had never seen before. They were small, written in old ink.

“Ah, that’s an ancient language of the faeries. I had to memorize it as a child. These are the lyrics of the sleeping spell.”

“Wait...lyrics?” You asked.

He chuckled, “Indeed. This spell is actually a lullaby.” 

Your eyes widened, “So...you’re gonna sing to me?!” 

“Do you not want me to...?” You shook your head from side to side furiously. You had always wondered if Malleus (or any of the NRC students, for that matter) could sing. 

“Very well, then. Though,” Malleus read the lyrics before him, “song is not my forte. Apologies if I sound like a dying goose.” His joke elicited a chuckle out of the two of you. He then cleared his throat, and you snuggled him closer.

He began singing.

His voice was smooth like butter. It sent chills down your spine, but also made you feel warmth in your chest. The words Malleus spoke were in a language you couldn’t understand, but you didn’t really need to, what with his beautiful singing voice. You felt as if you were in a trance of some sort. You were unable to focus on anything else but Malleus’ lullaby.

It made sense, though, since that was the last thing you heard before you finally shut your eyes for the night.


	11. Update, Please Read!!

hello friends!

i have some news id like to share, but first off, my absolute sincerest apologies for not posting for like. a month jsjshdkdj. my schoolwork has been piling up lately and it’s been hard to just sit down and write something 😔 again, apologies !!

as for what’s happening to this fic booklet, i have decided not to use ao3 anymore. i won’t share the entire situation, but ao3 mods have proven to be okay with nsfw rpf (real person fiction) of irl minors. when confronted about it, they brush it off as if it’s nothing. i do not condone this type of behavior, and have decided to stop supporting this website. 

so what’s the good news ?? well, i’m not gonna stop writing, that’s for sure !! i will actually be moving to wattpad :3. although it isn’t “better” per se, i do consider it an okay alternative. 

i’ve already re-uploaded this collection on wattpad :3. you will be able to find it under my wattpad account @sopheeabooo !! and since thanksgiving break is coming up for me, i will open requests again !!!

one last thing, thank you all so much for supporting this little collection of mine. the twst fandom is so sweet and i’m so so grateful for all the comments, love and support you’ve given me through here ❤️❤️❤️. 

also !! if you’d like, follow me on twitter @sopheeaboo !!!! i talk about not only twisted wonderland, but also ensemble stars, idolmaster, aikatsu, and my other various interests !!! :D

i suppose that’s all i have to say for now !! i hope you’ll continue following my collection on wattpad, but if not that’s a-okay !!!! see u later !!!!!!! oh and uh ship treydia and kalijade 🔫🔫🔫 ehehehe


End file.
